Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a chronic inflammatory demyelinating disease of the central nervous system. Most patients initially have a relapsing-remitting course in which they experience intermittent clinical exacerbations of the disease and, over time, a gradual deterioration in neurological function. Physicians monitor MS patients by physical exam supplemented by MRI. These tests have limited predictive value. There is a need for a simple test that can predict a patient's future course, both exacerbations and response to treatment. A predictive test would allow possible early intervention before significant neurological deterioration has occurred or adjustment of medications that are/ are not effective. Source Precision Medicine has performed extensive work on gene expression profiles in normal and in patients with inflammation- and immune-related diseases and has developed a system for high-precision molecular analysis that can be performed in small quantities of whole blood. The objective of Phase I is to evaluate the specific diagnostic potential of a panel of candidate gene loci. The specific aims of the proposed research are to: 1) Demonstrate a characteristic pattern of gene expression in the whole blood of patients with MS; 2) Correlate changes in gene expression in blood samples from MS patients with clinical parameters and indices; and 3) Identify a subset of genes that can be used to monitor flares or exacerbations of MS and that may be involved in the disease process. The overall objective of this research is to develop a commercial analytical tool that can be used for diagnosis and evaluation of MS. [unreadable] [unreadable]